tu eres solo mia
by yat luna-san
Summary: hinata esta por casarse y naruto se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella ¿sera muy tarde para impedir la boda o llegara a tiempo?


Tu solo eres mía.

La luna alumbraba como siempre ese cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, pero en diferentes lugares había dos jóvenes viendo ese cielo pensando en lo que a sucedido hasta ahora.

Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba sentado en su cama alado de ella había una ventana en la que el veía un luna que alumbra como nunca antes.

Soy el rey de los estúpidos…sin duda soy de lo peor, hinata me confeso dos veces que me ama…dos veces en las que siempre los ignore y ahora que se cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ella…se va de mi lado…mañana la perderé…y para siempre-pensaba naruto-

Mientras que en aquella mansión unas de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica de ojos perlados, cabellos largos de color negro azulado, la joven veía hacia la ventana de aquella habitación donde se encontraba llorando y sumida en sus pensamientos mientras veía esa luna.

Na…naruto-kun mañana dejare de ser libre…viviré atada a una vida que no quiero…viviré atada a una persona que no amo…viviré atada a un documento que estoy empezando a tener miedo…pero aunque este atada mi corazón…mis pensamientos…mi amor…solo son tuyos…aunque no seré libre mi corazón y mis sentimientos como pensamientos si lo son los cuales serán libres para pensar y amarte solo a ti-pensaba hinata mientras veía ese vestido que odiaba pues no lo usaría con la persona que ama-

Hinata hyuga había confesado una vez sus sentimientos a naruto uzumaki aquella ves donde pain casi lo había capturado pero hinata esa chica tímida tomo valor de aquel amor para impedirlo aunque de eso costaba su vida pero aun así se enfrento y le dijo sus sentimientos antes de morir lo cual fue una suerte que solo fuera salido lastimada, la segunda vez fue en el final de la 4 guerra ninja, hinata tomo valor de nuevo y le dijo sus sentimientos hacia naruto hace dos semanas antes de casarse.

Naruto quedo sorprendió pues la primera la había olvidado pero cuando hinata se confeso otra ves el no sabia que pensar al principio su respuesta fue

Yo lo siento hinata amo a sakura-chan- decía el rubio confundido pues su mente y corazón no decían lo mismo-

Lo...lo...lose so...solo quería decirte…de…nuevo- decía hinata viendo hacia abajo pues no quería que naruto viera sus lagrimas caer-

Naruto quedo sorprendido por eso pero cuando quería preguntar hinata había desaparecido en una nube de polvo el regreso su casa a pensar pero antes paso a comer ramen…justamente dos semanas después se encontraba viendo la luna y pensando que mañana perdería a el único amor que siempre lo había amado.

Tanto pensar hizo que ambos jóvenes cayeran dormidos en aquellas camas.

La boda de hinata se realizaría en el medio día, todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que hinata era arreglada por la servidumbre de su casa.

..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..:

Amor vago- decía temari mientras que shikamaru volteaba a verla-

Que sucede- decía shikamaru-

Tú ayudaste a naruto a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de naruto verdad- decía ella-

Si, el muy menso ayer apenas se dio cuenta que ama a hinata- decía el bostezando-

Bueno no crees que es mejor que vayas hablar con el para que evite perder el amor- decía ella mirando aquel joven que se encontraba saludando a los invitados-

Shikamaru se dio cuenta que temari veía ala novio al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta que el no sonreía verdaderamente- temari ahora vengo- decía dándole un beso en los labios-

..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..:

Hola- decía shikamaru al novio- me llamo shikamaru Nara

Eres amigo de hinata –chan- decía el novio mientras le brindaba una sonrisa de la mas falsa-

Si, pero no vine a perder el tiempo aci que hablare claro- decía shikamaru con la manos en los bolsillos-

No entiendo- decía el novio-

Amas a hinata- decía shikamaru-

No se por que pero no puedo mentirte…pero yo no amo a hinata amo a otra persona- decía el novio volteando a ver a una chica hermosa de cabellos negros con ojos color azul mas claros que los de naruto-

Entonces por que te casa- pregunto shikamaru-

Por que así a decidido nuestras familias- decía el chico mirando a shikamaru- lo tratamos de evitar pero no tuvimos suerte

No entiendo

Yo le dije a hinata que amaba a otra persona a lo cual ella me dijo que también amaba a otra persona entonces le propuse que si esas personas nos amaban lucharíamos por aquel amor pero si solo a uno amaban tendríamos que hacer algo contra la boda

Y que sucedió

Esa persona que amo también me ama pero la persona que ama hinata le dijo que amaba a otra, cuando lo supe decidimos hacer algo ella me propuso que la dejara plantada el día pero nuestras familia se entero de lo que planeábamos y n pudimos hacer tal cosa ahora estoy a unos minutos de contraer matrimonio con alguien que no amo

Ya veo…no se que decir…pero los ayudare…solo deja que me encargue de algo

El chico no pudo contestar pues shikamaru había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..:

Hoy la perderé y por idiota- decía naruto mientras veía el techo.

Si eres un idiota…-decía shikamaru-

Ya lose no me lo debes de recordar- contesto mirando hacia la ventana-

…pero por estar aquí acostado en vez de estar arreglado para evitar esa boda- decía mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón-

No entiendo

Digo que te levantes de esa cama te pongas este traje- lanzándole un traje que saber de donde saco- y evites que hinata se case con aquel hombre que ella no ama al igual que el…apresúrate no hay tiempo

Naruto salió corriendo hacia al baño se tomo un baño de lo mas rápido pero bien bañado se coloco el traje y luego salió con shikamaru planeando un plan para evitar esa boda.

..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..: ..:_..: ...:_..:

Estate listo cuando digan alguien se interpone en ese momento entras

Naruto solo asistió

De acuerdo ahora me tengo que ir temari me espera

Shikamaru desapareció dejando a un nervioso pero decidido naruto.

La melodía que anunciaba el inicio de la boda empezaba a escucharse, los amigos de hinata solo miraban con tristeza esa ceremonia pues hinata era obligada por el clan a casarse aunque tres de los miembros de esa familia de elite negaron esa idea pero aunque no lograron nada estaban planeando evitar a toda costa que se casara hinata.

Hinata entraba por aquel pasillo adornado con flores, con listones blancos, todos los presentes voltearon a verla cada chico como chicas quedaron asombrados pues aunque el vestido era lindo su rostro mostraba tristeza y eso hacia una combinación perfecta con el vestido por que aunque era un vestido de novia el vestido mostraba mucha tristeza.

Naruto observo aquella chica que ahora amaba con locura empezó a recordar cada momento que ella lo apoyo aunque el no lo veía todos se daban cuenta que ella lo apoyaba, se dio cuenta que el amor que ella tenia hacia el lo ayudo en mucho pues lo ayudo a madurar mas, el observaba a cada paso que ella daba hacia el altar su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente se sentía un imbécil pues ahora ella se casaría aunque el sabia que impediría esa boda.

Hinata llego al altar, ella y el se miraron por un momento todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que no había amor en aquella pareja, el padre inicio la ceremonia todos estaban en silencio mientras que un chico y una chica se encontraban realmente mal.

No dejare que akira- kun se case con esa joven que no lo ama y el no ama impediré la boda cueste lo que me cueste- pensaba una chica de cabellos negros-

Aunque tome el odio de tu familia…aunque digan que he dejado en vergüenza tu familia y tu apellido no dejare que te cases pues serian infeliz con el al igual que el…hinata tu solo eres mía impediré esa boda- pensaba naruto-

En el momento que cada uno pensaba el padre llego a la pregunta tal esperada

Akira saíto acepta por esposa a hinata hyuga para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Akira quedo en silencio por unos momentos no sabia que decir entonces vio a su padre y vio a la chica que amaba sabia que si no se casaba ella pagaría las consecuencias así que

Si acepto- contesto con una tristeza que solo algunos presentes se dieron cuenta-

Hinata hyuga acepta por esposo a akira saíto para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Hinata quedo muda su corazón le decía que negara pero cerebro le decía que tenia que aceptar entonces volteo a ver akira por un momento en el rostro de aquel le pedía que no aceptara entonces sonrió y volteo a ver a su padre y hermana y primo que en la misma mirada de akira le pedían que no aceptara sonrió levemente vio a sus amigos entonces se dio cuenta que el no estaba pero ala misma manera sus amigos pedían lo mismo que se negara cuando esta volteaba a ver al padre vio algo rubio fijo su mirada por un momento y lo vio ahí entonces sus ojos de aquel hombre que amaba le mostraba la tristeza que estaba recibiendo quedo un momento desconcertada y pensó que eso era por amistad

Hija cual es tu decisión

Hinata volteo a verlo pero bajo su mirada para pensarlo todos los presentes estaban esperando la respuesta de aquella chica y entonces como si nada volteo a ver a akira para luego ver al padre

Hinata respiro profundamente y se dijo para si misma que ese momento no era para tartamudear- lo lamento mucho padre pero no acepto- volteo a ver aquel apuesto chico- akira-kun tu sabes muy bien que no te amo…que amo a otra persona…estoy harta de que me controlen que mendigan que es lo correcto y que no yo quiero elegir con quien quiero estar como tu quieres estar con mei-chan así que no te pido perdón por que los dos queríamos esto solo me queda decirte que seas feliz con mei-chan

Hinata le sonrió para luego voltear todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos la chica empezó a caminar al lugar donde se encontraba naruto pero antes alguien le grito

Hinata-chan gracias te deseo lo mismo- grito aquel hombre para luego salir corriendo a cargar a esa chica de cabellera negra con ojos azules y besarla todos los presentes quedaron viendo sorprendidos algunos molestos-

Hinata corrió después de ver el beso naruto salió de su escondite pasmado no sabia exactamente que había sucedido pero cuando vio a hinata correr hacia el solo corrió para atraparla en sus brazos, entonces la abrazo y la cargo por los aire y levemente la beso a lo cual su beso fue correspondido.

Hinata perdóname por ser un idiota de lo mas grande enserio- decía naruto mirándola a los ojos esta mostraba unas cuantas lagrimas y unas mejillas sonrojadas levemente- te amo demasiado que sin ti me muero no quiero perderte luchare por ti para que tu familia me acepte pero antes ¿quieres ser mi novia, la madre de nuestros hijos, la mujer que me acompañe en este camino?

Hinata solo sonrió y con los ojos con algunas lagrimas acerco sus manos al rostro de este ella se acerco lentamente a sus labios y los beso en un beso terno haciendo que la atmosfera fuera romántica y que se respirara amor y pasión pues eso era lo que sentían nuestra pareja

Se separo- acepto ser tu novia, acepto ser la madre de nuestros hijos, acepto caminar a tu lado en este camino, acepto por que te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte, por que en el momento que te pierda me muero-

Naruto tomo la mano de hinata y la beso.

4 meses han pasado y naruto se encuentra en el altar esperando a su novia que en unos instantes seria su esposa.

Los declaro marido y mujer

Hokage-sama puede versar a la novia

Sabes hinata sin ti no seria lo que ahora soy

Naruto amor sin ti no seria tan feliz me has dado una inmensa felicidad y más ahora que esperamos a nuestro lindo hijo o hija

Naruto la beso un beso apasionado perro lleno de amor- hinata tu solo eres mía no lo olvides por que jamás te dejare libre-

Naruto vio a sus amigos abrazados con sus chicas sasuke con sakura que se encontraba embarazada pero tenia mas que hinata, shikamaru y temari que tenían a una niña rubia hermosa, sai y ino con dos niños uno pelinegro y otro rubio estos eran gemelos, gaara y matsuri que tenían a un niño con un osito pelirrojo (igual a gaara cuando era niño pero sin las ojeras) y acariciando el vientre de ella, al igual que los demás se encontraban abrazados con sus parejas.

Solo tuya naruto

Solo mía

Dijeron los dos antes de terminar en un beso.

Fin

Espero les guste soy muy mala escribiendo y eso que he escrito muchas novelas pero este es mi primer one-shot de naruhina así que espero y lo lean y me digan que tal esta pueden aventarme jitomates, cuchillos, menos a mi madre miren que se enoja demasiado pero en fin espero les guste.

By. Yat


End file.
